Making a day
by Fishy Smell
Summary: Harry, 21 years old, is now living as a muggle. Then one day he meets Draco, who he hasn't seen in almost 3 years and the friendship they've started so long ago develops into something more. RomanceFluff
1. Chapter 1

Title: Making a Day

Chapter: 1  
Paring: Harry/Draco  
Genre: Romance/Fluff  
Rating: NC17 (omgomgomgmyfirsttime)  
Notes: HBP never happened.  
Summary: Harry, 21 years old, is now living as a muggle. Then one day he meets Draco, who he hasn't seen in almost 3 years and the friendship they've started so long ago develops into something more.

Making a Day

"Shit," Harry swore as he stepped in another pool of water.

It was raining, big fat drops falling from the sky soaking everything it could reach. Harry's pants were wet and his shoes were practically filled with water. His umbrella wasn't doing much to protect him from the rain, though it gave him a little shelter from the cold autumn wind.

Harry Potter, saviour of the wizard world, was now living among the muggles. After defeating Voldemort at the age of seventeen Harry's dream of becoming an auror had long since faded from his mind. He'd experienced enough battles for a lifetime and to do the same for a living just didn't seem as fun as it had when he was fifteen years old. He had, however, developed a interest for medicine during his two months recovery at St Mungos, but hadn't done anything with that interest.

Then, two years ago he'd moved to muggle London. He was now twenty-one years old and had never felt quite so happy with his life as now. Just because he didn't live in the wizard community, and no longer used magic did not mean that he'd cut all the ties to his world.

To be honest he didn't quite know what made him give up magic. But other people seemed to enjoy speculating about it. Some said he'd lost his magic in the last battle, others said it was because of what he'd used his magic for and a few said that he wanted to escape.

And to be truly honest, a few people's conjectures rang a little true.

Hermione and Ron were still the best friends he could ever wish for, and had supported him fully when he'd made his decision. Harry knew that he was always welcomed in their home, it being theirs as they had finally moved in together. The fact always managed to bring a smile to his face. If anyone deserved each other, it was they.

Breathing a sigh of relief as he caught sight of the bus stop Harry carefully jumped over a puddle of water and went to stand by the bus sign.

As he came closer he noticed a figure standing just outside of the streetlight. The man, he assumed from the figure, had no umbrella and his jacket didn't look like it was doing its job keeping the body beneath it warm; as it was soaked.

Casually, Harry walked up to him. "Dreadful weather, isn't it?" he asked, making sure the umbrella covered them both.

The man beside him snorted. "No, no, I just love the rain," the sarcastic reply came, though not in an unfriendly tone.

The man looked up at the umbrella. "Thank you for saving me from it though, it was beginning to drown me."

Harry laughed. "No problem at all."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said and extended the hand that was not holding the umbrella, "and what do I call you?"

The man beside him quickly turned his head to look at him. "Potter!" he gasped. "Oh my god, I didn't recognize you."

Confused, Harry asked if they'd met before, not realizing how rude that sounded, as the other man obviously knew him.

The man beside him laughed and lowered his hood.

At the sight of shocking blonde hair Harry immediately knew who it was.

"Malfoy!" he gasped, in the same surprised tone as said person had done just seconds before.

"The one and only, baby," Malfoy replied, smirking slightly at him. "I must say Potter, that I had not expected to be rescued by you."

"Oh, but you know, Malfoy, I just couldn't help myself, you looked like you needed someone to rescue you."

For a moment Harry was sure that Malfoy would be pissed at the comment. He honestly hadn't meant anything by it, but he knew it could be taken the wrong way. But to his surprise the former Slytherin laughed.

"True, true, thanks, Potter."

Shocked, but not overly so at Malfoy thanking him; Harry sent a smile his way. He and Malfoy had begun a sort of truce at the beginning of their sixth year at Hogwarts, as in mostly ignoring each other. It was after the war that they'd had the chance to get to know each other a little, since it had been revealed that Malfoy actually had converted to the light side.

So after occasionally meeting at Grimmauld Place during the summer of their seventh year they had formed a sort of friendship.

However, that too had been lost as Harry moved to muggle London and thus this was their first meeting in almost two and a half years.

"So tell me Malfoy, what are you doing here of all places at," Harry checked his wrist-watch, "seven o'clock in the evening?"

Malfoy smiled warily at him. "You know I'm gay, right?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Well, I guessed a couple of years ago but no, I didn't know for sure."

"Oh, how observant of you," Malfoy playfully winked at him before looking more serious. "Apparently my father just discovered this and decided that I was not worthy of breathing his air so he kicked me out."

The blond man frowned at the wet pavement, his body language obviously communicating his discomfort as he said, trying to be nonchalant, "And, well, took away my inheritance."

Harry winced, he knew how much Malfoy depended on that inheritance since being who he was, light or dark, nobody wanted to employ him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Malfoy."

The other man smiled at him. "It's okay I guess, just a little hard since I've never been without money before." Malfoy looked at him. "And call me Draco would you? I think we know each other well enough for that."

Harry grinned. "I can do that. Draco." The name rolled off his tongue easier than he'd thought it would.

The bus arrived and came to a stop before them.

Draco, being the first to step on had some trouble with the muggle money he dug out of his pocket but finally got the right amount, after having the bus driver assist him. Harry snickered a little and even more so at the glare Draco sent him.

The bus was almost empty, except for a teenager in the back and an older couple at the front. Draco chose a seat in the middle and Harry sat down beside him.

"So where are you headed then?" he asked as he laid down the umbrella.

Flushing slightly, Draco replied. "Actually I'm just trying to escape the rain for a bit, I don't have enough money to stay at a hotel."

Oh, Harry thought. "Don't you have any friends to stay with?" He was quite sure that Draco still had Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini as friends, but maybe some thing had happened between them.

"I don't have my wand, Harry, so I can't really contact any of them."

Harry gaped. "You don't have you wand? Why?" Even though Harry himself didn't have his wand, it being safely stored in Gringotts, he was quite sure that Draco depended on magic.

Draco pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "My father kind of didn't give me a warning when he kicked me out, so I wasn't prepared when he used _Expelliarmus _on me."

"Ah," Harry said, the old hatred for Lucius Malfoy rising within him.

They spent the next minutes in silence, Draco looking out of the window and Harry thinking.

He didn't know Draco Malfoy. He knew what a bastard he'd been in school and he knew how much he'd changed since then. But he didn't know him.

But, Harry though as he gazed at the man beside him, it wasn't about knowing someone, not this time. It was about trust. The Order had trusted Draco Malfoy to be one of them, and he had. They'd trusted him. And…so had Harry.

"Draco?"

The blond turned to him. "Yes?"

Harry scratched his neck, a nervous habit he had. "If you don't have anywhere to go you could stay at my place for a while, if you'd like."

Surprise flickered across Draco's face as well as something else indefinable. "You'd let me stay at your place?" he asked, sounding astonished, "Harry, you barely know me!"

A smile formed on the former, but still so very Gryffindor's face. "No, but I know that I like what I do know."

To his delight, Draco blushed. "Thank you, Harry. It means a lot." Then he smiled. "It seems like you've saved me again."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Making a Day  
Chapter: 2/3  
Paring: Harry/Draco  
Genre: Romance/Fluff  
Rating: NC17 (omgomgomgmyfirsttime)  
Notes: HBP never happened.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. Well 'cept the plot-ish thing. The rest is JK Rowling's.  
Beta: maryfic

Summary: Harry, 21 years old, is now living as a muggle. Then one day he meets Draco, who he hasn't seen in almost 3 years and the friendship they've started so long ago develops into something more.

Making a Day

"So this is where you live?" Draco asked, "I knew you lived amongst muggles but somehow I'd expected something fancier, Harry," said the grinning Slytherin.

Slapping Draco lightly on the shoulder, Harry turned to unlock his apartment door. "Don't be an ass, Malfoy or it's out on the street again," the smile in his voice letting the blond know he was only joking.

Draco snorted. "You'll never get rid or me now, Potter. I fully intend to abuse your Gryffindor kindness."

Harry let out a laugh as he opened the door and gestured for Draco to get in.

Harry took a deep breath and then sighed with happiness. "Home sweet _dry _home."

He knew his apartment wasn't really fancy but he liked it because it was solely his. Living room, guest room, bedroom, kitchen, and a toilet; that was all he had and all he needed.

"Make yourself comfortable, Draco," Harry said as he bent down to unlace his soaked shoes.

"I wouldn't dream of anything else."

After putting their shoes against the wall so they could dry, Harry turned to Draco, who was dripping and had a nice puddle forming on the carpet at his feet.

"You have to get out of those clothes."

Draco leered at him. "I didn't know you were in such a rush, Harry," he purred.

Harry coloured. "You moron," he mumbled and blushed even more when Draco laughed.

Draco patted him on the head. "Dry clothes would be wonderful, Harry."

His face still a bit red Harry went to his bedroom to fetch some clothes for the teasing blond.

"T-shirt and sweatpants, okay?" he shouted to Draco.

"Sure, that'll be fine!"

Returning to Draco with said garments Harry stopped dead at the sight of Draco's pale stomach coming into view as the blond tugged the wet shirt up. Taking a deep breath and pretending as is if nothing had happened, Harry quickly averted his eyes before Draco's emerged from the wet tangle he was in.

"Here you are," Harry said as he handed over the clothes.

"Thanks," Draco replied with a grin as he started to undo his pants.

"No problem," Harry squeaked, and quickly retreated to his bedroom.

Once inside, he let out a quiet moan. He knew that he'd had feelings for the blond for quite some time, beginning with their friendship roughly three years ago now, but he wasn't prepared for them to still be lurking inside of him.

Stripping out of his clothes Harry quickly dressed, his clothes resembling those he'd given to Draco except his had different colours and his t-shirt being larger than his guests'.

Peeking out of the room, Harry saw Draco sitting on his sofa rubbing his arms, probably for warmth.

"You cold?" Harry asked.

"Mmhm," Draco nodded, still rubbing his bare arms.

Harry disappeared into his room for a minute before emerging with a blanket in his arms.

"Here you are," he said as he gave Draco his favourite "snuggle blanket", as Hermione called it.

He could almost hear Hermione's teasing voice in his head. "You're letting Malfoy borrow it? Harry, me and Ron are barely allowed to touch it!"

The smile Draco sent his way made his knees a little weak. Not that he would admit that, to Malfoy or himself.

"Thank you, Harry."

The brunette returned the smile before heading into the small kitchen.

"You want a cup of hot chocolate?" he asked as he opened a cupboard.

"That'd be nice, yes," came Draco's voice directly behind him, "need any help?"

Putting the two mugs on the bench Harry turned around and couldn't help but laughed at Draco's appearance. He still had the dark blue blanked wrapped around him and his hair was sticking up everywhere.

Harry a smile forming on his face. In a way it was hard to think of this relaxed Draco as the same person who he himself had drooled over just a few minutes ago, the heat Harry had felt in his stomach before was now replaced by a warm, comfortable feeling.

"Well, aren't you a cute one," Harry teased, and poked a blanked covered arm.

Draco half smirked, half smiled at him.

Quickly turning around to hide the fact that he was blushing like a schoolgirl, Harry reminded himself that this was very much the same person as before. Wet or not. But Draco really did look cute. And hot. And the voice in Harry's head needed to shut the hell up.

"You could heat up the water if you'd like," Harry said, still not facing Draco. "The saucepans are there," he added, pointing at a lower cabinet beside the oven.

Having heard the blond shuffle across the kitchen, Harry opened the nearest cupboard to search for the chocolate powder. He heard Draco find the saucepan and fill it with water. Harry couldn't quite believe that Draco Malfoy was being domestic in his kitchen. A slow smile grew as warmth spread through his stomach. Draco was in his kitchen.

Grabbing the chocolate powder, Harry closed the cupboard door and found Draco sitting at his kitchen table studying him.

"What?" he asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

That odd, mysterious smile again. "Nothing."

If Harry felt like expending the energy to raise an eyebrow, he would have. In all truth, though, he was starting to think this was some kind of game that he wasn't about to let Malfoy one-up him in. Considering that, he settled for gently putting the canister of chocolate down next to the stove.

"Are you hungry or something?" he asked over his shoulder.

Draco hesitated a second. "Yes, quite a bit, actually."

Harry mock glared at him. "Then why didn't you say so!?"

He immediately opened the cupboard again, looking for something he could prepare quickly.

"Umm, I don't really have much fast food right – Ah!" Harry emerged from the cupboard, "noodles!"

At Draco's blank stare Harry gaped. "You've never had noodles?"

"Um, no," Draco said as he tilted his head a little as he studied the rectangular package in Harry's hand.

Harry grinned and handed him the noodles. "Well you have to try it then," he said as he brought forth another saucepan and headed for the sink, "it might not be the best food to satisfy your hunger but I love them."

He put the now filled saucepan on the stove. "You like chicken flavour, right? It was the only one I had." It was actually the only one he's ever had, being quite fond of the flavour.

"Chicken's just fine," Draco said as he handed back the package.

Ignoring the tingle spreading through his arm as their fingers brushed Harry asked Draco if he'd like his noodles crushed or as they were.

"What's the difference?" the blond asked, "it tastes just the same, doesn't it?"

Harry laughed. "It sure does, this is non-magical food you know. It's just you can't really eat with a spoon if you don't crush them first."

"Ah," Draco said, "well, go ahead and crush them then."

Ten minutes later both Harry and Draco were seated on the sofa, Harry sipping on his chocolate and Draco eating his noodles, which he'd told Harry was delicious.

They were watching some soap opera on the television but Harry wasn't really paying attention to it; as he was too busy watching Draco.

When he thought about it he'd never really seen Draco eat before. Of course, he had at Hogwarts, but watching, or rather glaring at Draco from the Gryffindor table as he ate with a refined grace was way different then seeing him now. He looked more relaxed, actually seeming to be comfortable.

Harry found himself smiling softly.

The former Slytherin had changed since Hogwarts, not only his personality. His chin wasn't as pronounced as before, or it might be because he held himself in a different manner, but he'd grown. His nose was pointy, but not overly so as it had been when he was younger and his features seemed smoother now than before.

Harry let his eyes travel down to Draco's lips and couldn't help but to bite his own. Draco had thin lips, but still visible. Harry loved them.

Draco opened his mouth and ate another spoonful of noodles.

Harry swallowed, his gaze transfixed to the way Draco's lips were closed over the spoon.

Unknown to Harry the other man was very much aware of the attention he was getting, but kept his eyes firmly on the TV as he licked his spoon.

Harry swallowed again.

Needing to focus on something else, fearing that he might do something uncalled for if he didn't Harry focused on the pale neck showing above the blanket and only wondered a little how it'd taste. Focus, right, the oh-so-helping voice in his head drawled.

Draco shifted a little and a foot poked Harry in his ribs. "You're staring at me," he said, still not turning away from the TV.

A bright red colour formed on Harry's cheeks at being caught and he looked down into his nearly empty mug. "Only a little," he mumbled.

Draco just chuckled and continued to eat his soup.

A comfortable silence rested between them and not daring to sneak some that a few glances Draco's way Harry let the sound of the TV gently start lulling him to sleep.

He heard Draco shift and looked at the blond, who just had put down his bowl on the table. Then he shifted position on the sofa and placed his head in Harry's lap.

Harry stared, not moving an inch, at the blond head resting in his lap. He had somewhat calmed down from the _thing _the blond had done with the spoon, and his erection had faded, mostly. However as Draco got comfortable he rubbed the back of his head right over Harry's crotch, therefore waking up a part of Harry that the brunette would rather not discuss.

"You don't mind, do you?" Draco murmured, facing the television.

"No, not at all," Harry responded, his voice coming out slightly squeaky, being very much aware of what the pressure of Draco's head was doing to his cock as well as a pale hand resting on his thigh.

A few minutes passed and Harry desperately prayed that Draco wouldn't notice the state he was in. Thus, he felt himself sagging with relief in time with Draco's breathing becoming slower and more even. Slowly, as not to startle him Harry couldn't help but to thread his fingers through Draco's hair, marvelling at the feel of it.

Draco sighed and the hand resting on Harry's thigh squeezed a little.

Stilling his motions, Harry looked down at the man in his lap.

"Mmmm, keep going," Draco murmured, as he gave another squeeze with his hand and snuggled his head more firmly into Harry's lap.

Completely stilling him motions Harry stared down at the back of Draco's blond head. There was no way that Draco hadn't noticed his erection by now. The former Gryffindor's hands felt slightly sweaty.

Courage my ass, Harry thought as he bit his lip.

With a low whine Draco pushed his head up into Harry's hands, obviously wanting him to continue to touch his hair.

Carefully doing as he was silently asked to do, Harry resumed petting Draco's unbelievably blond hair, placing his other hand on Draco's shoulder.

After a few minutes of staring at the television without actually seeing anything Harry heard Draco's breathing beginning to slow down again. Leaning forward a bit Harry took a look at Draco's face, and seeing the relaxed features of it he gave a little sigh.

Very carefully Harry let his hand travel to the blond's throat, gazing at the contrast between Draco's pale skin and his tan hand.

Biting his lip, Harry glanced at Draco's face. He was still asleep. Harry knew he was treading on dangerous ground. He shouldn't be doing this. Not while Draco was sleeping.

But his hand moved with a will of its own, lightly caressing a pale chin, and Harry could feel the faintest hint of hair. Then slowly, ever so slowly he let his fingers trail over that beautiful mouth, barely touching the lips but still feeling them with his whole body.

Then he felt those lips move, and for a panicked second Harry stilled. A soft kiss was pressed to his fingers and Draco turned his head and looked up at him.

With his heart beating in his ears Harry gazed back.

A pale hand reached up and settled on his neck, pulling him downwards.

Harry didn't struggle against it but bent down and Draco's lips met his own. At first his lips was unyielding, his brain not having time to catch up with what was happening, but as Draco's soft lips gently moved against his Harry felt himself responding. He placed his own hand on Draco's neck.

The kiss was slow, careful, just their lips dancing together. Their breath commingled as they parted and then came together again.

Harry was nearly bent in two and his back was starting to hurt from the awkward position but then Draco captured his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged lightly on it; leaving Harry with nothing but that single sensation.

Lazily Draco opened his eyes and ended the kiss, parting their lips enough for speech but not enough to break the contact between them.

"I didn't know you were gay, Harry," he whispered and Harry felt the words caress his lips.

He caressed Draco's chin and whispered back, "You do now," and kissed him again.

TBC


End file.
